The present disclosure relates generally to subterranean drilling operations and, more particularly, to the estimation and calibration of the axial force transfer efficiency of a drillstring.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
In certain directional drilling applications where the borehole path is tortuous, the drillstring path may deviate from the borehole curvature. Depending on the amount of deviation and the compression of the drillstring, the drillstring may take on a lateral or sinusoidal buckling mode. This may also be referred to as “snaking” of the drillstring. When the drillstring is in the lateral bucking mode, further compression of the drillstring may cause the drillstring enters a helical buckling mode. The helical bucking mode may also be referred to as “corkscrewing.” Buckling may result in loss of efficiency in the drilling operation and premature failure of one or more drillstring components.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.